


Третья попытка

by Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Игры разума?, Майкрофт вездесущий, Моран был женщиной, Настоящая мужская дружба, Шерлоку шлют по почте расчлененку, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сфальсифицировав свою смерть, Шерлок вовсю занят информационной охотой на сеть Мориарти. Но тут его неожиданно и очень качественно отвлекают.</p><p>Предупреждение: рейтинг стоит за насилие, а не за секс. Ангст, ангст и еще раз ангст. Тонны его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третья попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю Neurocyte за бетинг и Сигрид за идею!

Вернувшись из суматошной поездки по Ближнему Востоку, Шерлок Холмс наконец-то начал вести правильный образ жизни. Давно хотел попробовать, все никак не получалось, а тут обстоятельства сложились удивительно на руку. Ложился строго в одиннадцать вечера, вставал в пять утра, пил чай, читал утренние газеты, просматривал новостные ленты и сводки видеонаблюдения от Майкрофта.  
Потом начиналась работа — вычисления, постепенное сужение кругов, проверка тысячи фактов.  
Шерлок жил тише воды ниже травы в скромной квартирке в Кингстоне, раз в двое суток выходил до магазина, за продуктами (на телефоне стояло напоминание), по стенам не палил, скрипку не мучил (старая осталась на Бейкер-стрит, новую покупать не хотелось), только разминал пальцы аппликатурами.  
Жизнь эта осточертела уже недели через три, но Шерлок терпел, и с мрачным удовлетворением осознавал, что, в общем, как всегда оказался прав: тренированный мозг может проделать и с телом, и с душой все, что угодно.  
Посылку принес курьер из службы экспресс-доставки. Аккуратный бумажный пакет, внутри картонный ящик, довольно увесистый. Путем несложных умозаключений Шерлок определил, что пакет взяли с рекламного стенда в супермаркете и принесли в ближайший офис компании, вчера вечером; заплатили наличными, оформили срочность. На бирке значилась его нынешняя фамилия — Сигерсон — и несколько слов, написанных аккуратным, несомненно, мужским почерком: "Подарок в честь возвращения на родину".  
Нужно было не вскрывать, а позвонить Майкрофту. Или не звонить, сбросить тревожную смс, а самому немедленно ловить такси и уезжать подальше, не задерживаясь в засвеченной квартире ни на минуту.  
Шерлок, разумеется, вернулся в комнату, положил коробку на стол возле окна и вскрыл. Разгреб крупную соль.  
Аккуратно срезанная хирургической пилой или аналогичным инструментом кисть правой руки. Мужчина, белый, европеец; около сорока лет; возможно, ниже среднего роста; левша, врач, вероятнее всего, хирург; волосы светлые, аккуратист, без вредных привычек; скорее всего, одинок, но отношений не ищет, возможно, из-за депрессии...  
Шерлок сходил на кухню за перчатками, аккуратно натянул их, осмотрел "подарок". Отрезана позавчера, но правильно сохранялась. Человек был еще жив. Под ногтями следы грунта, рыхлого, известки...  
Не снимая перчаток, Шерлок набрал смс Майкрофту.  
Тот перезвонил буквально через минуту:  
— С твоим... эммм, другом все в порядке, Шерлок. В настоящий момент имею удовольствие наблюдать передачу с камер наблюдения. Можешь лично убедиться... Ничего особенного. Завтракает, если так можно назвать прием пищи в четыре часа дня. У него была ночная смена. Предлагаю немедленно сменить квартиру, за тобой заедут.  
— Что? — фыркнул Шерлок. — И упустить такую игру? Я тебя не узнаю, милый братец.  
Если это не Джон Уотсон, можно и поиграть. 

***  
На строительной площадке возле офиса экспресс-почты Шерлок оказался меньше чем через полчаса. Оскорбительно легкая загадка, сказал бы он, если бы волосы инстинктивно не вставали дыбом на загривке.  
Кто-то знал, что Шерлок жив. Либо кто-то из тех, за кем они охотились, либо третья сторона. Кто-то знал про Джона. Очень хорошо знал.  
Всю дорогу до места Шерлок пытался визуализировать в памяти кисти рук своего бывшего соседа по квартире. У единственного в мире консультирующего детектива все-таки не было фотографической или эйдетической памяти — и слава богу, это крайне затруднило бы избавление от информационного мусора. Ему казалось — рука была очень похожа. Очень. Почти такая же. Совсем такая же.  
Нашли какого-то бедолагу с большим внешним сходством. Аналогичная биография? Специально обрабатывали руки дезинфектантом, добивались раздражения кожи? Интересно. Надо бы отправить ДНК на анализ... впрочем, этим можно заняться вечером, и все равно слишком долго.  
Посреди расчищенного от строительного мусора пятачка размокшей земли стояла коробка, оклеенная картой Гондураса. "Поставили недавно, — определил Шерлок. — Но еще до дождя. Приехали на машине, от стоянки шли пешком. Человек небольшого роста, возможно, женщина, в китайских кроссовках. Вот и все пока. Кто-то очень старался не оставлять следов".  
Коробку он вскрыл тут же, на месте.  
На сей раз стопа по щиколотку. Левая. Конечность отрезана сегодня утром, ее даже солью обкладывать не стали. Человек был еще жив. Скорее всего, тот же человек, если только у них там не склад светловолосых сорокалетних европейцев с идентичным цветом кожи и телосложением. Хромал на правую ногу. Точно невысокого роста; меньше шести футов. Аккуратист, даже педант, но вряд ли это врожденное качество, скорее, приобретенное. Хорошо физически развит, уравновешенный характер, предпочитает удобство внешнему виду, много стоит (конечно, хирург), живет, скорее всего, в пешем радиусе от работы. Бывший военный...  
Шерлок моргнул. Нет, не военный; этого нельзя заключить по стопе. Это подсознание достраивает, втягивает в бешеную гонку бездоказательных суждений. Нужно контролировать себя.  
Шерлок втянул сквозь сжатые зубы воздух, против воли представляя хорошо знакомую ему стойку, руки скрещены за спиной, перенос веса с пальцев на пятку. Руки Джона он видел очень часто: они то набирали что-то на ноутбуке, то приносили чай, то хлопали его по плечу, то сжимали рукоять пистолета. Со стопами дело обстояло хуже, но именно поэтому у Шерлока возникло иррациональное и совершенно бесполезное чувство: _это его нога_. Чтобы избавиться от мысли, пришлось приложить серьезное усилие.  
С Джоном все в порядке, он в полуподвальной квартире на Аддисон-роуд, под присмотром камер и агентов наружки Майкрофта. Собственно, в этом и была вся соль: чтобы Джон был в порядке и под присмотром, вывести его пока из большой игры... Потом можно будет ему сказать, рискуя разорвать отношения или потерять пару зубов — Шерлок, конечно, надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, все-таки доктор ниже ростом, при минимальной осторожности лицо удастся уберечь. Но не сейчас, месяца через два. Сеть Морана еще не обезврежена. Так что пока пусть Джон неторопливо завтракает, мажет тосты маслом (керриголд, классика), пьет чай с молоком (без сахара), раздумывает, как бы провести остаток выходного дня до следующей смены и кому из подружек позвонить... пусть. А эта нога принадлежит кому-то еще.  
Определенно, так все и есть.  
Шерлок отправил смс Майкрофту, попросил забрать коробку и пробить описание по базе. Список пропавших без вести и все такое. Можно, конечно, сделать и ДНК-тест, но особой необходимости в этом нет.

***

В магазин карт и глобусов на Лонг-Акр Шерлок явился без особой спешки и не узнал знакомого входа: тротуар перед зданием был разрыт, рабочие меняли трубы. Ни одной нестыковки в деталях — рабочие настоящие. В гугле план реконструкции системы отопления в центральном Лондоне быстро найти не удалось, Шерлок оставил это на потом.  
Внутри, как во многих книжных магазинах, имелась небольшая кофейня. Шерлок сразу заметил предназначенную ему коробку: снова подарочную, с большим бантом. Рядом стоял бумажный стакан с остатками недопитого кофе, валялась скомканная салфетка.  
Женщина... в тех же китайских кроссовках. Не торопилась. Ушла минут пять назад.  
Продавец ничего толкового не вспомнил о посетительнице — неприметная, немолодая, недорогая одежда... Или это не она была, а вот за тем столиком? Шерлок, не обращая внимания на робкие протесты («А вдруг она вернется?..»), забрал коробку, упаковал кружку и платок в пластиковые пакеты. Люди Майкрофта проверят.  
Люди Майкрофта ничего не нашли, не считая того, что определили группу крови и отпечатки пальцев подброшенной расчлененки. Группа ожидаемо совпала (у Джона вторая положительная), отпечатки — ожидаемо, нет. Конечности резались без наркоза.  
В коробке оказалась левая кисть, правое ухо и записка. Кисть подтверждала, что человек тот же самый, что он был жив на момент отнятия (не далее, чем вчера) и что не был женат. Ухо, срезанное два дня назад, но очень хорошо обработанное, ничего существенного о жертве не добавило — носил короткую стрижку.  
Зато записка гласила: "Третьей попытки не будет, Холмс".  
Обращение по фамилии, без "мистер" — фамильярность, но не близкая, не "Шерлок". Угроза направлено лично на него, однако без одержимости — это вам не Мориарти. Третьей? Почему третьей? Посылок уже было три.  
Больше никаких зацепок обнаружить не удалось, даже распотрошив все три посылки и проанализировав картон упаковки до кашеобразного состояния. Разве что следы почвы под ногтями левой руки — совпадают с образцом почвы из-под ногтей правой.  
Шерлок съездил с Майкрофтом к Холланд-парку и издалека посмотрел на то, как Джон выходит из паба с Биллом Мурреем.  
— Может быть, подойдешь, поздороваешься, — издевательски предложил Майкрофт.  
Шерлок дернул плечом и поморщился. Броня дала трещину; брат бил по живому.  
— Пожалуй, мне лучше переехать к тебе, — сказал Шерлок через пару секунд. — Оттуда будет проще руководить поисками.  
— ...или сидеть смирно, — Майкрофт неприятно скривил губы. — Кто бы это ни был, он своего добился.  
— Вывел меня из равновесия, да, — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Ничего. Кто бы это ни был, он меня, в первую очередь, недооценил.

***

Шерлок и в самом деле переселился в хорошо охраняемый особняк Майкрофта, где у него был прямой доступ ко всем сводкам, свободная стена, чтобы развесить карты-схемы всевозможных строек и ремонтных работ, и гораздо больше места для расхаживания из угла в угол. Снова начал курить. В поисках отправителя это не помогало, связь с сетью Морана не вырисовывалась.  
Следующая посылка — левое ухо — пришла через неделю в виде заформалиненного образца без каких бы то ни было ключей. "Донор" был мертв. Торопиться некуда.  
Шерлок тщательно осмотрел оба места, где получал посылки; никакой связи между ними. Женщина в китайских кроссовках как растворилась: автомобиля ее никто не засек, камер напротив офиса почты и магазина не было, камера на автостоянке у стройки барахлила. Сотрудники экспресс-почты ничего особенного не вспомнили. Рабочие у книжного магазина действительно оказались настоящими, ремонт отопительной системы плановым — собственно, он начался подозрительно в срок. В бригаде иммигранты, с трудом говорящие по-английски (три нелегальных въезда), никаких зацепок.  
Раскрутка сети Мориарти шла в срок, на Морана (женский род?) выйти не удавалось, но это было вопросом времени. Шерлок все больше курил, каждый день просматривал записи видеонаблюдения с камер, нацеленных на Джона Уотсона, решал "ребусы" от Майкрофта, пару раз съездил по делам. Скучно. Отвратительное бессилие и отсутствие контроля, хуже тюрьмы. Ничего, ненадолго.  
Правую стопу Шерлок нашел во время одного из выездов, а еще один кусок, завернутый в бумажный пакет с изображением кофейных зерен, передала ему улыбчивая официантка в кафе, куда он, совершенно озверевший от созерцания хорошо знакомых стен, выбрался развеяться.  
Кафе располагалось в Ноттинг-хилле, опасно близко. Шерлок боялся, что если он сейчас явится к Джону, то сорвется, так или иначе, а этого нельзя было допустить.  
Он вскрыл посылку в туалете. Разумеется, правое предплечье... с очень хорошо знакомой ему родинкой. Настоящей родинкой, это вам не грим. Да и рисунок мускулатуры знакомый. Итак, какой-то бедолага с аналогичным телосложением, навыками (разработка ладоней и пальцев), внешностью, возрастом... Не обманывай себя, Шерлок.  
Он стоял в чистенькой кабинке над довольно урчащим унитазом (захлопнул крышку, пакет поставил сверху) и словно видел перед собой собственные мысли, скачущие диким галопом.  
Если исключить все невозможное, то оставшаяся версия, как бы невероятна она ни была...  
Но он просматривал передачу с камеры только сегодня утром...  
Сегодня пятнадцатое июня. Годовщина его мнимой смерти. У Джона выходной, Джон час делал зарядку, как всегда по выходным, прогулялся по парку и остался дома, смотреть телевизор. Программа передач соответствовала. Не поехал ни на кладбище, ни на Бейкер-стрит, навестить миссис Хадсон. Почему? Джон сентиментален (что неудивительно, учитывая его биографию), Джон верит в эти никому не нужные ритуалы, скрепляющие реальность, Джон по-прежнему высоко ценит их дружбу.  
Конечно, он мог решить не выделять сегодняшнее число сознательно, с него бы сталось. Не обращаю внимания на боль — значит, не болит, Шерлок и сам такой. Но при прочих равных...  
 _Майкрофт, как же ты допустил такую ошибку? Неужели рассудочность подвела? Или кто-то из твоих людей прошляпил? Сколько ты еще собирался водить меня за нос? Я все равно собирался вернуться... А может, от Морана уводил меня тоже ты?_  
Понять, на какой адрес его хотели навести кофейным пакетом, не составило труда, догадаться о времени — тоже. Издевательская легкость.  
Уйти от слежки Майкрофта оказалось сложнее, но в конце концов Шерлок справился и с этим.

***

Ранним утром на кладбище было ожидаемо пусто, если не считать постоянных обитателей. Шерлок аккуратно обогнул собственную могильную плиту с пафосно позолоченными буквами — будь его воля, он бы выбрал черное на черном, но Майкрофт, естественно, не поинтересовался — и безэмоционально изучил взглядом разложенную специально для него на взрыхленной почве экспозицию. Большой серый мешок для мусора, по весу и размерам примерно соответствует предполагаемому содержимому.  
И безухая голова, насаженная на торчащую из земли трость.  
"Я разработал целый план, — подумал Шерлок. — Как его подготовить, как потрясти, как обрадовать; я хорошо его изучил. В крайнем случае собирался сказать, что слезы на крыше были настоящими. Что без него мне было хуже, чем с ним — допустимое признание, после долгой паузы, "в характере", на Джона бы подействовало. Потом отказался от мысли о манипуляциях: впоследствии Джон догадается и возникнут сложности. Я решил, что просто приду, расскажу, как все было, и постараюсь сберечь зубы — терпеть не могу стоматологов. К сожалению, пустые хлопоты".  
Белое от формалина лицо с запавшими щеками и разбухшими, глубоко подчеркнутыми складками кожи казалось непохожим само на себя, но достаточно узнаваемым. Отсутствующее выражение, глаза закрыты.  
— Это оказалось так просто, — сказал спокойный голос, который, казалось, шел отовсюду сразу: стереосистема. — Не понимаю, почему Джим мучился?  
Шерлок молчал. Он даже не попытался обернуться по сторонам — какая разница, откуда прилетит пуля? Этот игрок не настолько театрален, как Мориарти, он не будет выходить на сцену самостоятельно, чтобы сорвать последние аплодисменты.  
— Вы каждый раз опаздывали минут на пять, — продолжал голос спокойно, информативным тоном. — И пропустили самую главную подсказку. Земля, Холмс. Там везде был рыхлый грунт. Ваш друг ждал на каждом месте, нужно было только глубже копнуть. К сожалению, у меня не было возможности забрать его от магазина, не вызвав подозрений, пришлось позволить ему задохнуться.  
Шерлок покачнулся.  
— Я даже не буду вас убивать, — мягко сказали со всех сторон. — Это излишне. Прощайте, Холмс.  
"Сейчас я должен упасть в обморок, — отстраненно подумал Шерлок. — Или у меня должен случиться инфаркт, мне тридцать пять, это бывает. Или приступ удушья. Что-нибудь. Тренированный мозг может сделать с душой и телом все, что угодно, но тело должно брать реванш. Иногда, иначе это просто невыносимо".  
Ничего не случалось. Он продолжал стоять и смотреть на эту чертову голову; мужчина, белый, европеец, около сорока, скорее всего, флегматик, смерть наступила давно, ничего более определенного сказать нельзя, _верный друг, неплохое чувство юмора, размышляет медленно, непредвзят, хорошая интуиция, сосредоточен, твердые моральные принципы, тяжело сходится с людьми, но если доверяет — то до конца..._  
Шерлок развернулся, чтобы уйти прочь, и тут ноги все-таки подвели. Он полетел вниз лицом прямо в этот рыхлый грунт, будь он проклят...  
 _Джон каждый раз был там. Ждал, наверное. Но как они успели довести его от экспресс-почты до кафе и закопать?.. Я поехал не торопясь, но сразу, а им нужно было возиться с лопатами, избегать посторонних взглядов..._  
...Шерлок ткнулся лицом в подушку, задыхаясь; чувство полета отвратительно звенело в мышцах. Это был сон... нет, не может быть, он всегда знает, когда спит, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, он слишком хотел, чтобы это оказалось просто кошмаром, это сейчас он обманывает себя...  
Шерлок распахнул глаза. Его комната, свет просачивается в полоску под дверью. Тихо, только шум машин из-за закрытого окна и, если совсем напрячь слух, стук клавиш — Джон опять печатает в свой блог, а может, пишет письмо очередной пассии. Ну да, Джон же обещал, что будет в гостиной, не уйдет, как тогда, после укола Адлер, только на сей раз Шерлок не стал возражать, потому что после расчлененки ему жизненно требовалось это молчаливое присутствие за запертой дверью.  
Стой, какой расчлененки? Сон (если это был сон) приснился ему только что, он не мог знать о нем, когда ложился.  
Шерлок скатился с постели, отметил, что одет (он не помнил, почему так случилось), потянул на себя дверь спальни и почти сразу увидел Джона — тот спал, положив голову на руки, за кухонным столом, где еще лежал оставленный Шерлоком вскрытый мумифицированный хамелеон, открытый ноутбук стоял рядом. Погодите, он только что печатал...  
Шерлок только коснулся плеча соседа, как сразу же понял — мертв. Давно. Может быть, пару месяцев. Мумифицировался не хуже хамелеона, надо же. А печатал убийца, и он еще здесь.  
Свет в квартире вдруг погас, Шерлок обнаружил, что ему не хватает воздуха — кто-то схватил его за горло и душит. _Так, стой, думай, слишком много нестыковок. Почему я здесь? Почему я сплю одетым? Почему на Джоне тот же свитер, который он носил в тот вечер, когда застрелил таксиста? Я потом прожег рукав кислотой. Это сон, это сон с большим количеством деталей, с четкой прорисовкой, как и предыдущий... Нет, то что раньше, это был не сон, это была реальность, в нее не нужно просыпаться, нельзя, вредно, холодно, скучно, нет контроля над ситуацией..._  
Шерлок открыл глаза, умудрившись не закричать. Тихо, только шум машин за окном. Судя по тому, как в окно падает свет фонарей и по очертаниям мебели в темноте, он в спальне Джона на Бейкер-стрит... Нет, _они_ в спальне Джона на Бейкер-стрит, Джон лежит рядом, теплый и... не храпит?  
— Джон! — Шерлок встряхнул его за плечо, прижал к себе и в последний момент заменил дурацкую формулировку "Ты жив?" на чуть менее идиотскую: — Джон, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
— А? Чего? — со сна Джон мыслил еще менее ясно, чем обычно. — Никуда не поеду, отстань!  
— Как. Ты. Себя чувствуешь?  
— Вот секунду назад чувствовал прекрасно, пока ты не разбудил! — тут Джон явственным усилием стряхнул с себя сон и сел на постели. — Какого хрена?! Ты мне что-то за ужином в чай подсыпал?  
— У тебя сбился рисунок дыхания.  
— А! Черт, — Джон снова упал на кровать, как подкошенный. — Ты опять не можешь отличить сон от яви?  
— Вроде того.  
— А карта сновидений?  
— Метод рассчитан на людей со средними интеллектуальными способностями. Не работает, когда мозг достаточно информирован и скрупулезно относится к деталям.  
— Хорошо, что я не гребаный гений... Сходи отлей тогда!  
— Что?  
— В туалет сходи! Во сне это сделать невозможно. Ну или все равно сразу проснешься... хотя, учитывая, что ты, как правило, спишь у меня, не в моих интересах предлагать этот способ... — последние слова Джон уже бормотал, проваливаясь в сон.  
Шерлок всегда завидовал его умению быстро засыпать.  
Усмехнувшись, он провел рукой по предплечью своего доктора. Старый добрый Джон. Теплый, целый и в комплекте. Сцепка с реальностью, контролирующий себя сострадательный маньяк рядом с заигравшимся бессердечным романтиком, живое сердце рядом с каменным.  
Шерлок встал. Метод достаточно прост и в любом случае не помешает — даже несмотря на то, что разговор с Джоном совершенно убедил Шерлока в абсолютной нормальности окружающей реальности.  
Или в том, что его разум наконец-то создал совершенную иллюзию. _С третьей попытки._  
Иллюзию, где он не совершил ошибку.  
Шерлок в два прыжка скатился по лестнице в ванную, не обращая внимания на темноту — пустоту — по углам. Все было в порядке.


End file.
